Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker was the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. He was born on Polis Massa. Luke Skywalker was later adopted by his aunt Beru Lars and his uncle Owen Lars and grew up on the Lars homestead on Tatooine. He purchaced two droids named R2-D2, and C-3PO (Which, unknown to Luke, used to be his father's) from a clan of Jawas. But when R2-D2 goes missing, Luke is attacked by Tusken Raiders when trying to find him, only to be saved by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. R2-D2 then relays a secret message recorded by Princess Leia, as a distress call to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan tells young Luke that he knew his father, and gives him his father's lightsaber. Meanwhile, the Imperial attacks the Lars' home, killing Luke's Aunt and Uncle. Luke returns to his home, to find it destroyed, and decideds that since he no longer has a home, he will travel with Obi-Wan to rescue the Princess. They take Luke's Landspeeder to the Mos Eisley Space Port In search of a ship, to take them to the planet of Alderaan. They eventually find a pilot by the name of Han Solo, and his Wookie counterpart, Chewbacca, who agrees to take them to Alderaan (for a not so cheap price). But after avoiding imperial ships, they find the planet of Alderaan destroyed. They then followed a TIE Fighter, to what they thought was a moon, but turned out to be a giant space station, called, the Death Star. They were trapped in a tractor beam, and their ship was sucked into the Death Star. The Death Star belonged to Sith Lord Darth Vader, who was also holding Princess Leia captive. Luke and his friends hid, while Stormtroopers scoured the ship. They then sneaked out to plan their next move. Obi-Wan (Ben) Kenobi left them to go turn off the tractor beam, leaving the others to figure out how to save the Princess. Luke had the idea to dress up as Stormtroopers, and use Chewbacca as an excuse to get to the detention level. They made it up to the detention level, and shot the guards, but not without having a squad of Stormtroopers come up to investigate. Luke rescued Princess Leia, but stormtroopers were blocking the onkly hallway out of the detention level. Leia then grabbed one of the blasters, and shot the garbage shoot hatch. Luke, Han Solo, Princess Leia, and Chewbacca, jumped down the garbage shoot. The four freinds fell into the garbage compacter, but when it started to close in on them, Luke used the comlink to contact C-3PO and R2-D2 to tell them to turn it off. After escaping from there, they accidently ran into some stormtroopers, and were chased down to the landing bay, where the Millennium Falcon was being held. Luke was devasteated to watch Ben Kenobi be supposedly killed by Darth Vader. They then flew all the way to a rebel base, where R2-D2 gave the rebels the plans he had stolen from the Death Star. Minifigures Episode IV *Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) *Luke Skywalker (Pilot) *Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) *Luke Skywalker (Yavin) Episode V *Luke Skywalker (Pilot) *Luke Skywalker (Dagobah) *Luke Skywalker (Bespin) Episode VI *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) *Luke Skywalker (Endor) Appearances in Lego® Sets Episode IV *4501 Mos Eisley Cantina *7110 Landspeeder *7140 X-wing Fighter *7190 Millennium Falcon *8092 Luke's Landspeeder *10179 Millennium Falcon *10188 Death Star *LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary Episode V *4483 AT-AT *4500 Rebel Snowspeeder *4502 X-wing *6212 X-Wing Fighter ]] *7130 Snowspeeder *7666 Hoth Rebel Base *7879 Hoth Echo Base *8089 Hoth Wampa Cave *10123 Cloud City *10178 AT-AT Walker Episode VI *3341 Star Wars 2 *4480 Jabba's Palace *6210 Jabba’s Sail Barge *7104 Desert Skiff *7128 Speeder Bikes *7201 Final Duel II *10188 Death Star *10212 Imperial Shuttle Video Games *''Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Lego® Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO® Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' de: Luke Skywalker Category:Characters Category:Game characters Category:Minifigures Category:Minifigures from Episode IV Category:Minifigures from Episode V Category:Minifigures from Episode VI Category:Jedi